Hatake Naruto, Kitsune no Konohagakure
by proton104
Summary: AU Naruto Fanfiction. What if Naruto was the biological son of Kakashi and Kurenai and by a twist of fate had still ended up with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him? How would his life be different with two loving parents and full knowledge of what he was from a young age? (Full summary inside) Rated M for blood, guts, gore, foul language, and adult themes/situations (lemons).
1. A New Jinchuuriki

**A/N: So, here is my second ever fanfiction. For this one, I decided to do something a little different. I got the inspiration for this story after reading a fanfiction titled 'The Wind Fighters' where Naruto was adopted by Kakashi and Kurenai and raised to think that they were his birth parents. In this one, I decided to take it a step further and make Naruto actually be the biological son of Kakashi and Kurenai. So without further ado, here is the story of Naruto Hatake.**

 **Repost with some errors that I noticed while rereading it fixed.**

 **Also, I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden.**

* * *

 **A New Jinchuuriki**

* * *

 **Kakashi**

The peaceful night of October Tenth saw the many denizens of Konohagakure enjoying the quiet autumn evening that had just a hint of winter's chill in the air. Some were enjoying a night out on the town with loved ones or friends, others were at their homes spending some time with their families after long missions, and for one very happy couple, they were in a suite in the maternity ward of the hospital watching their baby boy sleeping soundly in the hospital crib next to his mother's bed with a chair pulled next to the crib so that the father could see into the crib while sitting close to his sixteen year old wife, even though his left arm was in a sling.

The baby boy had his father's silver hair, though his was already promising to be unruly vice his father's gravity and logic defying hair, and when he had opened his eyes, both parents had been stunned to see that he had inherited his mother's ruby red eyes. He was already wearing the traditional navy blue Hatake half mask that covered the lower half of his face and neck and connected to the navy blue and gray onesie that they had put him in as soon as he had been cleaned, weighed, measured, and diapered. The parents, Kakashi and Kurenai Hatake, had named their son after the main character of one of Kurenai's favorite books, _The Tales of the Gutsy Ninja_ , Naruto.

Both Kakashi and Kurenai were looking into the crib of their son, both parents, though exhausted from the exertion and stress of the day, were unable to sleep due to the overwhelming joy that they felt at having brought this amazing child into the world.

Kakashi had been surprised and scared eight and a half months ago when his then girlfriend, Kurenai Yūhi, had told him that she was three weeks late, but to his credit, Kakashi hadn't even hesitated when he had immediately asked her to marry him. He could tell instantly that Kurenai hadn't expected him to ask her to marry him just seconds after she had told him that she thought that she might be pregnant with their child. When she had asked him 'Why?', Kakashi had told her the truth about how she had saved him from the depression that he had been sinking further and further into since the death of his teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara, how she had become the light in the darkness that had been his life, how she made the nightmares stop whenever he held her close at night, and most importantly: how he loved everything about her and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her.

What had followed had been a whirlwind of wedding planning, moving Kurenai into the Hatake compound, followed by their wedding, a seemingly endless series of mood swings and odd food cravings at all hours of the night, and an equally unending series of doctor's visits, during which he had had to endure as his now wife being poked and prodded. Seriously, why do doctors have to poke an already irritable woman so many times while asking her the same question over and over? All of this had culminated when her water had broke that morning when she was trying to get out of bed for the breakfast that Kakashi had prepared for the two, technically three, of them.

When he had heard Kurenai cry out, Kakashi had been at her side almost instantly, picking her up bridal style and using shunshin, got her to the hospital as fast as possible, where they had been met by Kurenai's old sensei and the godmother of their child, Tsunade Senju. Over the course of the next several frantic and stressful hours, Kakashi had heard his wife call him all sorts of creative names, many of which he was pretty sure that she would have been giving a death stare to the person uttering them had it been any other situation. Then at one point during the hours that she had been in the pain of labor, Kurenai had managed to snap his arm during one of her more intense sessions. Seriously, Kakashi had no idea where she had gotten that kind of strength after hours of having tried to push their son out of her body. In the end, as the sun was setting, with one final push, Naruto Hatake came into the world with barely a whimper, just enough to let Tsunade-sama, who had personally delivered her godson, know that he was alive moments before he opened his ruby red eyes to look inquisitively around himself with a look that said, 'huh, so this is the outside world. I don't see what all the fuss is about.'

So now, a few hours after he was born, the son of Kakashi and Kurenai Hatake slept peacefully in his crib with his parents looking on happily. As Kakashi and Kurenai sat and lay respectively on either side of the crib both parents suddenly sensed an overwhelming chakra presence that was full of evil malice and a bone chilling killer intent that promised death to all within its range. Instantly, Kakashi moved to protect his family by moving to cover both his wife and son as well as releasing as much chakra as he could to counteract the effects of the murderous killer intent and vile chakra presence.

As the sixteen year old ANBU captain was protecting his family, a flash of yellow light appeared in the middle of the hospital room for a moment before fading to reveal a man that stood a little over six feet tall with spiky golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, strong features that were set in a serious yet desperate scowl, and a broad frame with muscles honed to an outstanding fighting trim. He was clothed in the standard navy blue long sleeve turtleneck shirt, matching pants and shinobi sandals, with a white short sleeved haori worn over the top of the rest of his outfit that featured red flames licking at the bottom and matching kanji going down the back that spelled 'Fourth Hokage', and the traditional forehead protector tied in its traditional place.

Kakashi stood and turned to face the man as he rose to his feet and said, "Hokage-sama, what's going on?"

He watched as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, turned towards him, his crystal blue eyes taking in the condition of Kakashi and his family, "Kakashi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was released from Kushina's seal while my wife was giving birth to our daughter and I need your help."

Kakashi asked as he moved between the Yondaime and his family, "How did that happen, Sensei?"

He watched as his sensei said in a tired voice, "A masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha somehow got past all of the seals that we had placed to hide the site where Kushina was giving birth, killed the midwife, grabbed our daughter, and threatened her life if I didn't hand over my wife. When I made my move to get our daughter back, he took Kushina and managed to break the seal, releasing the Kyuubi. He then circumvented our defenses and summoned the Kyuubi inside the village. Currently, the Sandaime is engaged against the Kyuubi to keep it from damaging the village too badly. We need to reseal it immediately.

Kakashi heard Kurenai gasp behind him as he said, "What do you need from me, Sensei?"

He felt a deep sense of dread settle into the pit of his stomach, almost as if he knew what his former sensei would say next. Minato Namikaze had never been one to place a burden on someone else when he could shoulder it himself, that included the kind of sacrifice that Kakashi now knew that he was here to ask for. His sense of dread was confirmed when the Yondaime asked in a voice full of sadness and regret, "May I use your son as the new Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Kitsune? I would not ask of my own daughter was strong enough to handle such a burden."

Kakashi heard Kurenai yell from behind him, her voice frantic, "Why does it have to be our son? Why not another child or even Kushina-sama again?"

He answered before his former sensei could, "Because, Naruto is the only other child young enough for his chakra system to still be elastic enough to handle the infusion of the Kyuubi's chakra besides the Yondaime's daughter, but she was born a month and a half early so her body is too weak to handle the introduction of the Kyuubi's chakra," he paused as he looked at his former sensei, "correct, Sensei?"

Hatake watched as the Yondaime's eyes took on a mournful look as he opened his mouth to try to say something comforting, but failed knowing that there was nothing he could say to lessen the burden that he was laying at Kakashi and his family's feet, so he just nodded. Kakashi knew what was going through his wife's mind: she wanted their son to have a normal life and not be hated by the village as his own sensei's wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, had been until she had made a fearsome name and reputation for herself, but they were shinobi and sacrifice was part and parcel with their existence. He knew that the decision had to be made by him, Kurenai was getting too emotional about this and not seeing that the longer they debated it, the more people were hurt or killed as the Kyuubi rampaged through the village. He closed his one visible eye as he sent a thought towards his son, _Naruto, my son, I hope you can forgive me for the burden that I am placing on your shoulders._

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, on two conditions: First, no one outside of this room at this moment will know that he is the jinchuuriki until such time that we feel that it is safe for the village to know. Second, he will learn of it as soon as _we_ , Kure-chan and I feel he is strong enough to handle the knowledge."

He watched as the Yondaime nodded, "Agreed."

With that, Kakashi used shunshin to move over to Naruto's crib and used his good arm to reach down to pick up his hours-old son with his one good arm and said tenderly, "Naruto, we have to take a little field trip with the Yondaime."

Kakashi moved around the crib to stand next to Kurenai's hospital bed and leaned down so that she could see their son for possibly the last time. Kakashi watched as his wife leaned down and said with tears in her eyes, "My little Naruto-kun, your Kaa-chan and Tou-san love you so much. We just wanted to keep you safe, but your father's right: the needs of the village outweigh our needs. Be strong and come back with your Tou-san."

With that, Kakashi watched, his heart breaking, as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead and looked up at him, her ruby eyes pleading, "Please, Kakashi-kun, bring him back alive."

Kakashi leaned down and stole a swift and passionate kiss from his wife's lips through his mask. As they separated, he placed his forehead against hers, "I will, Kure-chan. I promise."

With that, Kakashi straightened with his son in his arms and turned to face his former sensei, determination steeling his voice, "Let's go."...

* * *

 **A Little While Later**

 **Minato**

The Yondaime had done it again: he had put someone he cared about deeply directly in the line of fire. This time though, it was the only son of his sole surviving student that he was putting in danger, and the fact that it had to be that way was eating at Minato as he prepared the sealing alter to perform the Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) on Naruto to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of the newborn baby. Using Hiraishin to get the Kyuubi outside of the village had been the easy part, now he had to seal it into the baby boy and the guilt he felt at having to lay this burden at the feet of his former student and his new family was threatening to crush Minato's spirit.

Minato's eyes flickered to where his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze was kneeling and breathing heavily due to the fact that she was low on chakra after having to give birth prematurely to their daughter, Karin, and having to use her Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains) to keep the Kyuubi stationary as he prepared the alter. The massive orange fox glaring down at him with its hateful red eyes. As he studied his wife, Minato felt another pang of guilt run through him; this time for the position that he had placed his wife in, but her chains were the only thing strong enough to hold the Kyuubi still until he was ready to seal it. He looked at his wife and asked, concern in his voice, "Are you alright Kushina-hime?"

He watched as his wife, even though she was sweating profusely from the effort she was having to exert to keep the beast still after just having given birth, gave him her trademark 'you're asking me this now?' look that got him to stop wondering about her condition and focus on finishing the sealing array as fast as possible. The final touch was to draw the array onto the stomach of Naruto, who had had his onesie opened up by his father to allow Minato to work. Soon enough, the array was complete. He turned to look at Kakashi, silently asking his student one last time if he had permission to proceed. When Kakashi nodded to him, Minato returned his attention to the baby boy on the alter and began running through a long series of hand seals that he had memorized from the Uzumaki Clan archives when he and his wife had discovered that she was pregnant with Karin. That was when he had learned of the dangers that occur when a female jinchuuriki gives birth. As he reached the end of the long series of hand seals, Minato called out the technique, "Hakke no Fūin Shiki: Keimusho no Kyuubi (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style: Kyuubi Prison)!"

As the technique was named, the sealing array and the seal drawn onto Naruto's stomach glowed with a white light for a moment before the light exploded outward, engulfing the Kyuubi and pulling the entire chakra construct, which let out an angry roar as it was pulled into the seal on the boy's stomach. The instant that the Kyuubi disappeared into the seal the light faded and the array on Naruto's stomach pulsed with the same red chakra before fading to what was, for all intents and purposes, a black chakra tattoo that then faded into the baby's skin...

* * *

 **Kakashi**

Kakashi had watched as his former sensei had used what was probably the most advanced and complex sealing array that he had ever seen to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his son. After he watched the light fade and the seal fade into his son's skin, Kakashi moved forward to pick up his son off of the alter and turn to face his sensei in time to watch Minato lift Kushina-sama into his arms and say, "We can still save her, if we get her back to the hospital immediately. I've already burdened one family with my mistake, I will not make my daughter grow up without her mother."

Hatake nodded as he moved to place a hand on his sensei's shoulder. An instant later, there was a strange twisting sensation and a flash of blinding yellow light and suddenly, Kakashi found himself standing next to Minato in the lobby of the hospital, directly in front of a very stunned Tsunade and her daughter Shizune Senju. Kakashi watched as the Yondaime Hokage looked directly at Tsunade and said, "Kushina is suffering the aftereffects of having the Kyuubi forcibly removed from its seal as well as level four chakra exhaustion. Please help her."

Kakashi heard the pleading in his sensei's voice and then watched as Tsunade came forward and started barking orders as she led Minato, who was still carrying Kushina-sama, away from where Kakashi was standing with his son perched in the sling that his broken arm was in. He waited a moment until all of the attendants who had been called by Tsunade left with her to see to Kushina-sama before he made his way through the hospital back to the maternity wing and his wife...

* * *

 **Kurenai**

Kurenai Hatake had been frantic when Kakashi had left with their son and the Hokage because she knew that there was a good possibility that she might not see her son again and that had been almost an hour ago, so when she heard the door open quietly and she turned her head to see her husband and a small silver-haired bundle still asleep in his arms enter the room, Kurenai felt nothing but relief wash over her. She watched as her husband moved back to the crib with their sleeping son and was about to put him in the crib until she spoke, "Inu-kun, put him in bed with me."

She watched as Kakashi gave her an eye smile and set their son down in the bed next to her before he moved around the end of the bed and climbed into bed next to her so that he could wrap both her and their son in his one good arm. Kurenai didn't say anything as she snuggled into her husband's strong frame, knowing that talking wasn't what he needed right now, just her there with him. As she pulled their son to within the reach of her husband's arm, she said, "Inu-kun, thank you for bringing our son back."

Kurenai felt Kakashi's chest vibrate against her back as he let out a mirthless chuckle, "I will always bring him home, if it is in my power to do so. Now sleep, both of you have had one hell of a rough day."

She looked down at her son and thought, _Naruto, you are only hours old and already any chance at a normal life has been sacrificed so that you could be the new jinchuuriki. Your father and I promise that we will protect and take care of you, now sleep my little kitsune. Sleep and know that your parents love you._

* * *

 **A/N: So please leave a review and let me know what you think. As far as parings and skills for Naruto go, I haven't decided yet, so stay tuned!**

 **Later!**


	2. Early Trning and Rmbring the Beginning

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed following the posting of the first chapter. I really appreciate it as well as everyone who has decided to add my story to their favorites/following list. The response that I have received for this story is absolutely amazing and I truly appreciate it.**

 **To answer a couple of the questions that I had received in some of the reviews:**

 **1\. As far as Naruto's full skill set, my thoughts are as follows:**

 **\- Element affinities: Lightning and Water, and a combination of the two to form a 'Storm Elemental Release'**

 **\- He will be an expert in genjutsu, chakra tracking, sensing, and control, conventional tracking, taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu**

 **\- Still undecided as far as what Naruto will gain from Kurama in the story when the two come to an agreement, kitsune summoning contract likely**

 **\- No, he will NOT be on Team Seven with Sasuke and the pink-haired banshee (I don't like Sakura very much)**

 **\- Still undecided on the Rasengan, I see it as something that the Yondaime would teach his daughter and other children, and yes I am aware that Kakashi can form it as well but, I want to avoid it for now if possible, or at least wait until much later on in the story.**

 **\- Raikiri is a definite.**

 **2\. Also, I am only putting Naruto with one, and I say it again: ONE girl. To see who, why just look at the pairings in the summary of the story.**

 **3\. While I will do my best not to make Naruto grossly overpowered until he and Kurama come to an understanding, that will not prevent me from having him mop the floor with certain opponents in new and creative ways, hopefully.**

 **4\. To answer the question as to 'how Kakashi and Kurenai got together', look at the second half of the chapter. I suck at flashbacks so it's more of a 'musing about the past' kind of thing. Hope you like it.**

 **Wait a second, let me check...nope, still not fortunate enough to own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden.**

 **Now enjoy, and as always: read and review! Thanks!**

 **\- Repost with an error that a loyal reader pointed out corrected. Let's see if you can find it. :P**

* * *

 **Early Training and Remembering the Beginning**

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

 **Naruto**

Naruto was forcibly returned to consciousness as his alarm clock stated going off at a volume that was loud enough to wake the dead, but not his parents because of the privacy seals that they had on their room. The five year old boy got out of bed and walked across his room to silence the alarm clock that read five a.m. After silencing the alarm, Naruto quickly got dressed in his skin-tight navy blue sleeveless shirt with an attached Hatake half mask, a pair of navy blue cargo pants, and an ANBU-style vest along with matching forearm and shin guards. The ANBU-style armor was special in that they had been modified with cleverly concealed seals that acted to increase the weight of the various pieces as well as acting to reduce his speed and strength by a certain amount based on how much chakra he channeled into them. He channeled about fifteen percent of his chakra into them and felt the familiar weight settle onto his chest as well as making his legs and arms feel as if they weighed fifteen pounds heavier, because oh wait, they did. Naruto also felt the familiar sensation of sluggishness and weakness that came along with channeling his chakra into the armor pieces.

He had been waking up at five in the morning every day for the last year as his parents taught him all of the important things that the five-year old son of two of the most promising young shinobi of Konohagakure would need to know: reading, writing, arithmetic, a little bit of history, the basics of chakra sensing and control, tracking, and the always important kunai throwing.

Naruto quickly and quietly left his room, made his way downstairs, put his shinobi sandals on, and exited the house through the back door, being sure to pull his half mask up and into place covering the bottom half of his face before he exited. As soon as he exited the house, Naruto launched himself at the nearest tree branch that was big enough to handle his augmented weight and quickly fell into his normal "running" pace that was, he was told, fast for his age, and headed for the closest of the Hatake compound's walls. Though, could it really be called running if he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch as he made his laps around the compound?

The Hatake compound was small compared to the rest of the clan compounds, barely half a kilometer from the front gate to the back wall and the same distance across. The compound was wedged between the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds, which were practically miniature villages within the Clan District of Konoha. It included a medium-sized four-bedroom, three-and-a half bathroom two story house that had its own private hot springs attached, surrounded by a miniature forest complete with large trees and underbrush that had its own ecosystem of flora and fauna, a large pond that was set towards the back of the compound with the house being only a few dozen feet inside of the ten-foot high perimeter wall. As he bounded from tree to tree along the inside of this perimeter wall, the Hatake heir kept his senses keen for traps that he knew that his parents had set for him, nothing too dangerous: just some paint tags that functioned and looked similar to exploding tags, caltrops, ninja wire, and other fun ninja-traps that were designed for two reasons: one, to teach him to always be aware of his surroundings; two and far more fun for his parents: to dye his clothing, skin, and hair all kinds of bright and embarrassing neon colors (except orange, orange was cool, so _of course_ they didn't pick orange) that took a _long_ time to wash out, a long, long time. Did he say that the dyes took a long time to wash out? Why, only a month ago as he was performing this same run... no, best he didn't remember that day.

He returned his focus to his "running", making it as quiet as possible while always trying to increase his speed, both at moving through the trees and at recognizing traps. Naruto's other focus was to keep his breathing as even as possible by timing it with the pace of his "running". As he moved through the forest on his family's grounds, Naruto reviewed all of the things that his Kaa-chan had been teaching him over the last week: the history of the Kyuu Biiju (Nine Tailed Beasts), to include the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed Fox) that had broken loose of its previous jinchuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and had attacked the village on the night that he and his friend Karin Namikaze had been born on only to be defeated by the herculean efforts of the Yondaime Hokage. That was the other thing that kind of sucked about his parents, Naruto received weekly tests, always in the form of his Kaa-chan (Mom) or Tou-san (Dad) asking him questions covering what he had learned over the last week, usually while either of them were sparring with him or while he was doing his chakra control exercises. If he did well, he got to go to Ichiraku's Ramen and eat as much as he wanted that Friday night, and if he failed, he got to do extra laps around the compound while his parents re-asked him the questions that he failed, usually very late at night after an absolutely grueling day of training.

After he finished his tenth lap along the perimeter wall, Naruto made his way to the tallest tree on the family grounds. This tree was special, not because of how tall it was, but because of the massive number of horizontal slash marks that adorned one part of the trunk and closely resembled a ladder rising up the trunk all the way to the top. Naruto was proud of that fact. When he had started the tree-climbing exercise two-and-a-half months ago, Naruto hadn't been able to make it more than a few feet off the ground before he had lost his focus and subsequently his control of his chakra and had fallen back to the ground, much to the amusement of his parents. He had continued to make attempts to climb the tree and watched as he made farther and farther up the tree with every attempt until, finally after a couple of weeks' worth of tries, he made it to the top, albeit very slowly. After he had, Naruto's parents had treated him to Ichiraku's. Back to the present as Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and climbed the tree to the lowest branch and moved to where he was hanging from said branch by maintaining the flow of chakra to his feet so that he wouldn't fall to the ground some thirty feet below him and land on his head. Naruto then performed one hundred hanging sit ups followed immediately by one hundred hanging squats. Once he was done with those, Naruto did a half-flip to where he was now hanging with his hands stuck to the underside of the branch with chakra and immediately performed one hundred pull ups, bringing his chin up above the branch with every repetition.

Once he was finished with his pull ups, the Hatake heir dropped to the ground and turned to face the clearing that the 'Climbing Tree' as it was dubbed by Naruto's father stood on the border of. This clearing was easily three acres across by two-and-a-half long that featured one part of the large pond that dominated one corner of the training field and extended into the forest a little ways, a group of training dummies situated in the opposite corner, and several kunai targets scattered on the trunks of several trees around the edges of the clearing. He then brought his hands up into a cross-shaped hand sign and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)."

As soon as Naruto named the technique, there were a series of popping sounds, each accompanied by a puff of white chakra smoke. When the smoke cleared, there were thirty perfect copies of Naruto standing around him. His parents had gotten special permission from the Yondaime Hokage to teach Naruto the technique as a means to help his chakra control and to teach him what was probably going to be the only form of bunshin technique that he would be able to make because of his already massive chakra reserves. The only rules that his parents had for his use of the shadow clone technique were that he only use them for his chakra endurance and control training, practicing his faimily's taijutsu style: Ōkamitsuga Sutairu (Wolf's Fang Style), and practicing any new techniques that his parents taught him, while any physical training that he was going to do was to be done by him. Of course, Naruto had found other things to use the shadow clones for, namely pranks that sometimes bordered on epic in scale, well epic for a five year old any way.

Naruto didn't even have to say anything to his clones as they immediately split off into three groups of ten: the first group started by running towards a group of trees as fast as they could and while channeling chakra to their feet started climbing several of the trees around the edge of the clearing by running up them as far as they could until they lost control of their chakra flow and used a kunai to score the trunks of the trees before launching themselves into the air, throwing said kunai at one of the targets scattered around the edge of the clearing as they flipped in mid air and landing before sprinting towards another group of trees, drawing another kunai from their kunai pouches sown into the sides of the pants and made to look like regular cargo pockets, to repeat the process; the second group moved into the center of the clearing, giving themselves enough space from each other so that they could begin moving through the katas (forms) associated with the Ōkamitsuga Sutairu at 'quarter speed', completing all of the forms that Naruto had been taught before moving through the katas again at 'half speed', then repeating the process at 'three-quarters speed', and then finally at 'full speed'; the third group moved towards the pond and began practicing what was currently the bane of Naruto's existence: water walking. Actually, it had taken him only a week to complete the basics of the exercise that his mother had shown him how to do it a couple of months ago, after he had proven that he had full mastery of tree climbing by climbing the tree while using his feet, hands, knees, and even his forearms to reach his highest mark on the tree before jumping down with a fox-like grin that his mother had just shaken her head at and gestured him over to the pond to show him how to do water walking. Now it was all about learning to fight while maintaining his balance on the water, which was a lot more difficult.

When they had gotten to the edge of the pond, Naruto had watched as his mother formed a ram sign with her hands and channeled chakra to her feet before walking out to stand in the middle of the pond. She had then proceeded to explain to him how even though water walking was similar in that it required a constant supply of chakra to be channeled to his feet, it was very different in that because of the nature of water, the amount of chakra needed to maintain one's balance on the surface changed constantly. His Kaa-chan had also told him that due to the a fore mentioned nature of the water, his chakra control would improve by leaps-and-bounds over the level he had needed for tree climbing.

Anyway, back in the present, while his clones dispersed to their assigned tasks, Naruto himself moved over to the training dummies and stepped into the first stance of the Ōkamitsuga Sutairu. He closed his ruby red eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before releasing it and opening his eyes. As he did this, Naruto felt his chakra flowing through his body and stepped forward to launch into a series of punches, kicks, knee, and elbow strikes on the training dummy before him, sending up a silent thanks that his parents had asked the Yondaime to reinforce the dummies with several seals that would absorb the energy from any physical strikes that were delivered to the dummies, making them last a heck of a lot longer than they otherwise would have. In other words, he was pretty sure he would have smashed one or two of them by now, or severely damaged them at the very least. After all, having the Lady Tsunade Senju as his grandmother/god mother figure meant that he got to learn how to hit like her, something that he was currently working towards. Tsunade-baachan (Grandma Tsunade) had told him to learn how to hit hard enough to crack the ground, without genjutsu she added, and she would teach him how to do it with his chakra.

Any way, enough of this digressing and back to the present. After he completed the series of two hundred of each type of strike at 'quarter speed', focusing on the technique that went into each strike, Naruto then repeated a similar process to what his second set of clones were doing with the actual katas involved in his family's taijutsu style, progressing through at 'half', 'three quarter', and 'full speeds'. After he finished the last set of 'full speed' strikes on the dummies, the Hatake heir dispelled the first set of clones, feeling the wave of exhaustion and disorientation that always came with the dispelling of a large number of clones at once. Once the exhaustion and disorientation had passed, Naruto began to perform the same tree climbing exercises as what the clones were performing earlier, only at a much faster speed than they had been performing it at, becoming nothing more than a blur as he sped up trees, jumped, threw a kunai, drew a new kunai, and sped towards and up another tree. He didn't need to do it since he inherited all of his clones' memories whenever he dispelled them, but his father always told him, "Practicing something once yourself was worth doing it a hundred times with clones. While you do receive all of the clones' memories and sensations, it just isn't the same as doing it yourself."

Thus Naruto always practiced whatever he had his clones train on at least once himself so as to solidify the memories in his head and muscles the lessons he had learned from having the clones perform a training exercise. Amazingly, though he wasn't sure how amazing it was, his father was right as he had proven in an impromptu spar with his father after having performed the same series of exercises his previously second set of clones were performing right now with the katas for the Ōkamitsuga Sutairu and the movements, strikes, and blocks came naturally to Naruto, earning him and eye smile from his dad. After he finished fifty sets of 'tree climbing sprints', Naruto took a deep breath and braced himself as he dispelled the set of clones that he had working on the katas for his family's taijutsu style.

Naruto felt the same wave of exhaustion and disorientation that he always felt, just this time the blow-back effect of dispelling the clones took a heftier toll. The Hatake heir thought to himself as he was doubled over with his hands on his knees, trying to gain control of his suddenly ragged breathing, _Yup, should have dispelled them in smaller groups this time. Dispelling all ten of the second group at once definitely takes a toll. File that away for next time._

After he had gained control of his breathing, Naruto straightened up and dropped into the first stance of the Ōkamitsuga Sutairu. He had just completed the katas at 'quarter speed' when he sensed someone approaching. The Hatake heir became nothing more than a blur as he spun, drew a kunai, and threw it at the tree just an inch to the right of where the interloper was hiding in one fluid motion. Just an instant after hearing the solid _thunk_ of the kunai bury itself into the tree, he said in a bored voice, "Tou-san, you might as well come out from where you're hiding. I know you are there."

The Hatake heir watched as his father appeared out of a Konoha Shunshin (Hidden Leaf Body Flicker) before him, giving him his patented eye smile, "Excellent Musuko (Son), your senses are getting sharper all the time. So, shall we see how far you have progressed in Ōkamitsuga Sutairu without any restrictions?"

Naruto watched as his father finished his question and immediately dropped into the family taijutsu stance. He chuckled as he brought his hands up into the ram seal and silently released the seals on his armor, filling him instantly with the heady feeling of his previously restrained chakra flowing freely through his body as he dropped into a mirror of his father's stance, "Of course, Tou-san."...

* * *

 **The Same Time**

 **Kakashi**

About the same time as his son was just beginning his twenty-fifth set of 'tree climbing sprints', Kakashi Hatake awoke to the morning sunlight filtering in through the curtains that hung on the windows of the master bedroom of the Hatake family house. As always, he went from dead-to-the-world-asleep to fully awake within a heartbeat of the sunlight hitting his face. As he opened his eyes, Kakashi used all of his senses to asses his situation, some habits just die too hard. The first thing he noticed was that there was only one other chakra presence in the room with him; the second thing he noticed was that there was a familiar weight that started on his chest directly over his heart and continued along his left side; the third thing he noticed was the scents in the room: his normal odor mixed with the scent of jasmine shampoo and rose petal body wash mixed with the natural spring rain scent that his wife always seemed to have; and finally was the fact that both he and his wife were naked under their covers, their legs still entwined.

Kakashi's mind flashed back to the wild love-making that had occurred last night upon the occasion of him returning from his most recent ANBU mission just in time for their sixth anniversary. He had had everything arranged so that Naruto's godmother, Tsunade Senju would stay over and look after the boy while he took his wife out on a romantic date that ended in the exact same spot that he had proposed to her at, one of the benches in the park dedicated to the memory of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Kurenai had told then told him that they needed to get home immediately or they would be arrested and probably fined for public nudity. Kakashi hadn't needed to hear anymore as he had picked up his wife bridal style and used shunshin to get them back home and into their bedroom. He had had just enough time to ensure that Naruto was already asleep and that the privacy seals were up before he had been attacked by his wife. What had followed were hours of passionate, wild, and kinky sex, that he would always remember.

Now, as he looked down at his sleeping wife, Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the way his life had turned out: A loving wife and a son that would more than likely turn out to be a better shinobi than he was; he couldn't ask for more in life. He felt a momentary pang in his heart when he thought about how his life had turned out as he remembered the three people that he wished for the umpteenth time could be there to see how he had turned out: his father, and his teammates Obito and Rin. Of course, their loss had been what brought Kurenai into the forefront of his life: He remembered how they had met almost seven years ago as he had been visiting his father's headstone and pouring out all his pain and grief to the one person who would never judge him. She had been visiting the graves of her own parents, who had been killed on a mission only a few weeks before that particular visit in late autumn that year. He remembered how Kurenai had looked as she knelt down before her parents' graves, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes holding that same shattered look that he had every night as he woke up from the nightmares where his former teammates and his father accused him of failing them. To this day Kakashi didn't know what made him go over to Kurenai and sit down next to her, maybe it was the thought that she would understand his pain, or maybe he just wanted to take away her pain, and gently pulled her into his arms and lap, just holding her as they both shed silent tears for those they had lost. By the time that both of them had cried themselves dry, the sun had become just a sliver of red light on the horizon and the early rising stars had begun their nightly vigil in the darkening sky. After they had finished crying, Kakashi had asked her if she would like to get something to eat, to which Kurenai had readily agreed. The two had made their way through the village to Ichiraku's Ramen stand at the edge of the market district and had ordered their food. Kakashi smiled as he remembered how that first meal together hadn't actually been awkward in the least. After they had finished eating, the two of them had talked about nothing in particular, kinda just drifting from topic to topic with no real set destination for their conversation. He remembered how it had been several hours later when he had walked her back to her apartment and had received a quiet 'thank you' and a peck on the cheek that had sent a jolt of electricity running through his, at the time, teenager body. To this day Kakashi couldn't tell anyone what possessed him to ask her out on an official date in such a manner, just blurting it out as she opened her door, but he remembered how she had stopped and looked at him, the surprise evident on her face for a few moments before her sensuous lips had formed a small, tentative smile that had gone all the way to her eyes, though they had been red and puffy at the time from all of the crying at the cemetery, causing them to light up in joy as she had given him a small nod 'yes'. Kakashi had taken Kurenai out on their first official date three days later and had made sure to be a complete gentleman. He remembered how he had taken her to one of the upscale restaurants in the nearby resort village. Kakashi remembered how they had talked for hours, discussing everything about themselves that they felt comfortable sharing, either laughing at all the right spots as their partner told a story that had some funny point in it. Following that, the two had just walked through the village, continuing to talk about the ones that they had lost. Kakashi had only realized it months later how much that conversation had helped his own grieving and not just Kurenai's. He remembered how that night had ended in the same manner as the first night: a softly-spoken 'thank you', a kiss on the cheek, and a promise for another date...

Kakashi brought himself out of his momentary reminiscing as he looked down at his sleeping wife and just didn't have the heart to wake Kurenai so he made a seal-less kage bunshin and used Kiwarmi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) to replace himself with the shadow clone. After that, he quickly and quietly got dressed and slipped out of the master bedroom and down stairs. He grabbed the holster he had that was full of kunai used for training with his son, strapped it around his right thigh, and made his way out the back door and into the forested grounds. Kakashi immediately launched himself into the trees, following along the same path as his son had traveled earlier, checking to see if any of the traps that he had set had been tripped by his son during his morning run. When he had found that none of the traps had been tripped, Kakashi decided that it was time to up the difficulty and subtlety of the traps in the near future.

After he had finished checking the traps, Kakashi made his way to the family training grounds nestled in the center of the family's compound, all the while trying to keep his presence hidden so as to test his son's sensing abilities. When he arrived at the edge of the clearing, Naruto seemed to have just finished the 'quarter speed' run through the katas of the family taijutsu style while seemingly not to have noticed that he was there. Therefore, Kakashi was caught completely off-guard when his son became a blur in the middle of the clearing and the early morning sunlight glinted off of a rapidly flying metal object that impacted the tree trunk a mere inch from Kakashi's right ear. He had just a moment to register the kunai embedded in the tree next to his ear when he heard his son's almost bored-sounding voice, "Tou-san, you might as well come out from where you're hiding. I know you are there."

Kakashi chuckled as he used Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu to appear in the field in front of his son, giving the boy an eye smile, "Excellent Musuko, your senses are getting sharper all the time. So, shall we see how far you have progressed in Ōkamitsuga Sutairu? No restrictions so release the weight seals."

As he finished his question, the Hatake patriarch dropped into the first stance of the family's taijutsu style.

Kakashi watched as his son released the seals on his armor and dropped into the family taijutsu stance that mirrored his own, and chuckled, "Of course, Tou-san."...

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, second chapter done. Just so everyone knows, I will be bouncing back and forth between this story and my other stories, as I have several in the early planning/drafting phases (if interested in them, find them on my profile page for this site or shoot me a PM and ask), so updates might be a little slow at times, but don't worry, I am not intending on leaving it unfinished.**

 **And one last thing before I go: How close of a relationship should Sasuke and Naruto have? I was looking at the possibility of them being good friends but not the brother-like relationship from canon.**


	3. Family Antics

**A/N: Sorry for the long, long, long wait for this, the third chapter in my Hatake Naruto story. I will be updating this story a little more frequently than the time between this chapter and the previous one. I ask that you all remain patient with me.**

 **I am looking for someone who can draw an image of the Naruto from my story along with Samui. PM me if you think that you can do it, will provide more details as to how Naruto will look later in the story...**

 **Also, I am looking for someone to act as a beta reader for this and my other stories. Preferably someone who has some experience beta reading. PM me if interested.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has a wee bit of whimsy and is completely a slice of life chapter!**

 **As always, I do not own anything to do with Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden. I just do this for fun!**

 **And of course, read and enjoy and if you can't enjoy mine, go read someone else's!**

* * *

 **Family Antics**

* * *

 **The Same Time**

 **Kurenai**

Kurenai was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her family when she heard the backdoor of the house open and close, followed immediately by the sounds of her husband and son's feet in the hallway leading from the backdoor into the main part of the house, which the kitchen adjoined, along with their voices. She paused for a moment in her cooking, a small smile playing across her lips as she listened to her husband and son's back and forth banter as they walked through the house, again thanking whatever powers that be for how her life has turned out and for her amazing husband and their equally amazing son. As she was finishing preparing their breakfast, Kurenai heard her family enter the kitchen/breakfast room and said, "Good morning, Kakashi-kun, Musuko. How was your morning workout, Musuko?"

As she turned around to look at her husband and son, both of which were covered in dirt from their sparring match that they had just finished, her son said with a shrug, "Good morning Kaa-san. My workout was great, though Tou-san interrupted my progression through the Ōkamisuga Suitaru katas."

Kurenai turned to look at her husband, who was wearing a very sheepish look as he brought his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, all I wanted to do was test him to see how far he had progressed. By the way, Kure-chan, good morning."

Kurenai rolled her eyes at her husband's weak excuse for an opportunity to spar with their son, "All I hear is you making up a weak excuse for an opportunity to spar with Naruto. Oh," she paused for a moment as she redirected her attention back to her son, "Naruto, why don't you go get cleaned up before breakfast?"

She watched as he nodded, "Hai, Kaa-san."

As soon as she and her husband heard their son make it upstairs and into his room, Kurenai turned to her husband, "He's getting stronger. We need to tell him soon, Kakashi."

Kurenai watched as her husband's face lost it's previous humor and settled into the mask he wore under his ANBU mask, "I know. I will talk with Hokage-sensei and Kushina-sama to get a time set up where we can have them come over so that we can all be there when we tell him."

Kurenai nodded her agreement at her husband's plan, "And I will get talk to Tsunade-sensei to see if she can come over."

She shared her husband's sorrow over what the news that he was the Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi no Kitsune could possibly do to the psyche of their son, but both of them knew that the sooner they told him about it, the sooner they could start teaching what that means and how to take care of himself while ensuring the village's safety. Kurenai knew what kind of person Naruto was and hoped that the news wouldn't change him...

* * *

 **Itachi**

Uchiha Itachi groaned as he awoke as the sun was making it's presence known to the world. Itachi thought that the sun was being very rude by showing itself through the crack in his curtains after he had gotten home so late last night following his latest mission with team two. It had been a tough one, hunting down a missing-nin about Itachi's age named Mizuki and stopping him from selling the forbidden scroll that he had stolen out of the Hokage Tower. Needless to say, the mission was a success, his team leader/jōnin sensei had returned the scroll to the tower, and Mizuki's ashen remains would never be found. The fight had taken a little more out of the ten-year-old Itachi than he had expected, but in the end, his team along with their sensei had managed it, and to add to his exhaustion, Itachi had awoken his Sharingan during the fight. When he had arrived home, the Uchiha heir had barely had enough energy to shower and make it into bed before he fell asleep.

Now as he was brought to wakefulness by a very, very, very rude sun, Itachi just wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. Did he mention that the sun was being incredibly rude? Just as Itachi was about to roll over and go back to sleep, he heard a small set of feet pounding on the wooden floor thundering down the hallway towards his room. Itachi groaned again as he knew what was coming, his little brother Sasuke. It seemed like the world was bound and determined to not let the newly-promoted chuunin any rest. A few seconds later, the sliding door to his room was thrown open to hit the stop with a loud _crack_ and a small body leapt across the room towards him with a loud shout, "Nii-san!"

An instant before his little brother landed on him, Itachi used the replacement technique to replace himself with a wooden log and watched with some small measure of amusement as Sasuke's head connected with the log with a loud _smack_ followed immediately by said younger boy's pain-filled voice, "Oww, that hurt. Why would you do that, Nii-san?"

Itachi gave his little brother a small smirk and said in a voice that held a small measure of the satisfaction an older brother has for tricking his younger brother, "Because, Sasuke-kun, barging into someone's room like that is not polite."

He paused as he crossed the room and flicked his little brother in the bright red spot in the middle of his forehead, earning another yelp of pain from his younger sibling, "Especially when said individual has been out of the village for the past three days and has only just returned late last night. Now, why don't you go find Kaa-san? I am sure she would love some help getting breakfast ready."

Itachi watched as his little brother looked up at him and asked, "Can you train with me after breakfast?"

Itachi sighed and nodded, "Sure."

He did well to hide his smile as he watched his brother's face light up at his agreeing to train with him just before he nodded and dashed from Itachi's room. Itachi let out another sigh at his little brother's antics before he gathered his things to go take a shower. Today was going to be a long day. It wasn't that he didn't love his little brother because he most certainly did, but after the kind of B-Ranked mission that he had his team had been on over the last few days his little brother's overabundance of energy was...in the words of Shikaku-sensei, "troublesome".

A half-hour later, Itachi had finished a small nap, gotten dressed, and was now walking through the house towards the family dining room. He was about half way to the dining room when he heard the sound of small feet rapidly approaching again. Itachi began his mental countdown: _3..._

The sound was growing closer...

 _2..._

and closer...

 _1..._

Itachi saw his little brother skid around the corner ahead of him, running straight for him...

 _0..._

Itachi again performed a perfect Kiwarmi no Jutsu (Replacement Technique) an instant before his brother reached him and watched with amusement as his little brother collided with the log so hard that his arms and legs almost wrapped around it. The boy and the log hung in the air for a heartbeat or two, just long enough for Itachi to snap a photo with the camera that he seemed to produce out of thin air, before they crashed to the ground with the log landing on top of Sasuke. Itachi had to hold back a laugh as he snapped another photo before he reached down and moved the log off of his little brother. He watched as his little brother propped himself up with his hands and frowned up at him. Itachi's little brother spoke, his voice full of his almost customary pout, "Nii-san, why would you do that?"

Itachi knelt down before the boy and flicked him in the forehead again, "Because it is an older brother's right to pick on his little brother, especially when said little brother knows better than to go running through the house like a madman. Why, you never know what may happen and we wouldn't want you to be hit by a flying log or anything, now would we?"

He watched as his little brother's frown deepened, "You're just saying that to get away with making me hit that damned log twice now."

Itachi flicked him in the forehead again, "Language, Sasuke. What would Kaa-san think hearing those words coming out of your mouth?"

Both boys heard a woman's voice from the end of the hall where Sasuke had just come from, "What is this about one of my boys saying foul language?"

Itachi looked up and said with a small smile, "Oh, nothing Kaa-san, just Sasuke said "damn"."

Itachi watched as their mother went from all smiles to being filled with a mother's wrath. Her shoulder-length hair started to float around her head, her eyes filled with white-hot flames, and everything around them went black as a massive inferno burst into existence behind her. Her voice took on an almost demonic tone as she spoke, " **What was that, Sasuke-kun?** "

Itachi had to do his best to hide a smile as Sasuke paled and stammered as he tried to explain, "B-b-but K-K-Kaa-san, I-I only s-s-s-said tha-"

Uchiha Mikoto would hear nothing of it, " **I do not care what possessed you to say it. The fact is that you did say it.** "

Itachi watched as his mother stalked towards Sasuke, grabbed him by his left ankle, and dragged him away, " **Now Sasuke-kun, we shall have another discussion about how a child your age should speak. After I wash your mouth out with soap...again.** "

Itachi did well to hide his smile as Sasuke dug his nails into the wooden floor, leaving long anime-style grooves in the dark stained wood while trying to save himself from a fate worse than death. After they had left, Itachi continued on his way to the dining room. A few seconds later, Itachi heard a blood-curdling scream that filled him with a small sense of satisfaction. Ah, it was good to be the big brother...

* * *

 **A Couple of Hours Later**

 **Kurenai**

After breakfast, Kurenai along with her husband and son, both of whom were reading books while all three of them were walking through Konoha on their way towards the shinobi market area of the village hidden in the leaves. Kurenai looked over at her husband and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at his choice of reading material. Whereas the rest of the village saw a simple and completely innocent black book, the truth was that her Kakashi was reading the latest in Jiraiya-sama's _Icha Icha_ series. Most women wouldn't approve of their husbands reading such smut, but since Kurenai also read it, mainly for ideas for the two of them to try in the bedroom, she didn't really mind his reading it, as long as it was hidden. Currently the book was hidden by a strong genjutsu that she cast on it before they left the house. The other requirement that she had for her husband to be able to read one of those books in public was that he keep his perverted giggling to a minimum, preferably none at all. So far her husband had been a good little boy.

Kurenai then shifted her attention to the figure walking between her and Kakashi, their son, Naruto. He was currently wearing a loose-fitting gray t-shirt featuring the Hatake clan emblem of a diamond with nine smaller diamonds inside of it on the left shoulder over a black sleeveless and form-fitting undershirt whose collar rose to form the half mask that covered the lower half of his face. Naruto was also wearing a pair of navy blue cargo pants and matching shinobi sandals. The book he was reading wasn't disguised like the one his father was reading a book on knife fighting.

Kurenai did what she could to resist rolling her eyes at her son's choice of reading material. When she had asked him about it, Naruto had shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't want to be a carbon copy of his father and that he was very interested in seeing if he could incorporate knife fighting into the family's taijutsu style. When her husband had asked their son why he wanted to study knife fighting, Naruto had pointed out that Kakashi had only ever used the family blade, Hakkō Chakura Tō (White Light Chakra Sabre) as if it was a katana and not a tanto. Kurenai's musings about her son's interests were cut short by a loud shout, "Hatake Kakashi, my youthful and eternal rival!"

Kurenai watched as her boys came to a standstill off to one side of the road while a young man their age came running up to them. The man had shiny black hair cut in a bowl cut, strong features that included a large nose, a strong jaw line, black eyes, and eyebrows that seemed to be inhumanly thick. The man was none other than Maito Gai, the self-proclaimed Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū (Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey), an expert in taijutsu and ridiculous training regimens. Currently he was wearing a vibrant green shirt that featured an oversized collar and was open to close to half way down his chest, skin-tight black pants, and a pair of black shoes. While this outfit was drastically better than the nightmare that was his green one-piece spandex jumpsuit with his hitai-ate attached to a pink piece of cloth acting as a belt, his chuunin vest over the top, bright orange leg warmers covering his legs from just below the knees down to the tops of the blue shinobi sandals he usually wore for missions, it was still something that would scar little children for life.

Before Kurenai could even say hello, Gai shouted for all to hear, "Kakashi! I challenge you to a youthful match of rock-paper-scissors and if I lose, I will run one thousand laps around Konoha backwards!"

Kurenai watched in horror as what seemed to be a miniature version of Gai appeared next to her husband's self-proclaimed rival, right down to the bowl cut hair, thick eyebrows, and horrible fashion sense. She watched as the boy looked between Gai, who was now in his "Nice Gai" pose with one arm outstretched giving a 'thumbs-up' and his far-too-bleached-white teeth sparkling, and her husband, who steadfastly ignoring Gai's appearance and proclamation, before looking at her son and speaking in a voice that was just as loud as Gai's, "Hatake Naruto, my name is Rock Lee, and I challenge you to a sparring match so that we may begin our own youthfully eternal rivalry that will surpass that of our predecessors! Accept my challenge and we shall have a rivalry that shall display our youthful spirits and shall allow us to grow to become even greater shinobi than your father and my sensei are due to their rivalry!"

Kurenai watched in abject horror as the mini-Gai now identified as Rock Lee adopted the same "Nice Gai" pose. She watched as a few seconds passed before both of the Hatake males looked up at the still-posing Gai and mini-Gai, blinked a couple of times, and said in unison while using the exact same lazy tone, "Who are you again?"

The reaction was a few more seconds in coming, but it was no less spectacular as both Gai and his mini clone fell to their knees and tried to rip their hair out as the cried to the heavens in unison, their voices full of pain and misery as waterfalls of anime tears streamed down their cheeks, a thunder storm suddenly crashing overhead, " **Curse the cool Hatake Attitude!** "

Kurenai shook her head and was about to hurry her boys along when she heard the mini-Gai speak, his voice full of anguish, "Gai-sensei, Hatake Naruto rejected my challenge! Now I shall never have an eternal rival!"

She watched as Gai turned to his mini-me and said, his voice full of that same over-the-top and a bit creepy passion, "Never fear Lee! We shall find you a person who is worthy of becoming your Eternal Rival!"

Kurenai had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she watched the anime tears threaten to start spilling from Lee's eyes again as he said in a voice that was full of hope, "Hai, Gai-sensei."

That sinking feeling was confirmed as she watched the two stare into each other's eyes as Gai said, "Lee!"

Absolute horror was what she felt as she watched the two inch closer to each other as Lee answered in the same tone from earlier, "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

 _Oh Kami above, don't let them_ _embrace_ , thought Kurenai as she watched the two move closer with each name uttered by the pair with serious mental issues. Her motherly instincts kicked in as she shouted, "Naruto, Kakashi, turn your backs to Gai and Lee now!"

She turned as she saw her boys match her movements, never looking away from their books, leaving their backs to the two behind them just as their seemed to be a brilliant flash of sunlight accompanied by the sound of waves crashing on a beach, and the combined declaration of " **Gai-sensei!/Lee!** " came from behind her and her boys.

Kurenai heard screams from all around them as men and women seemed to be caught in whatever genjutsu Gai and his student cast. She absently wondered if Gai would be willing to teach it to her before she really thought about it and had to suppress a shudder at the plain wrongness of it.

Once the light and sound faded a few seconds later, Kurenai signaled her boys that it was okay to turn around. Kurenai gasped at the scene that greeted her as she turned back to face the market. All across the market, there were fully grown men and women on the ground twitching violently with their eyes rolled back in their heads, and in the epicenter of all the carnage was Gai and his mini-me hugging fiercely. She looked at her boys and thanked Kami above that her motherly instincts had kicked in when they did and she was able to protect herself and her boys from having to go see the Yamanaka Clan to get their memory of the event wiped.

Kurenai shook her head as she refocused on what was important at the moment, a.k.a. shopping. She looked at her boys and said as she began to pick her way through the square, "Kakashi, Naruto, let's go, we still need to finish our shopping."

* * *

 **The Same Time**

 **Sasuke**

Uchiha Sasuke was walking through the same market as the Hatake family, quietly muttering under his breath about the unfairness of his mother believing Itachi over him about what happened in the hallway. Of course, it didn't help that the log had magically vanished just before their mother came around the corner. He sent a small amount of spit into a potted bush near him as he walked, plotting his revenge on his older brother while still trying to get the taste of that horrid soap out of his mouth. Seriously, where did her mother get reaper pepper flavored soap? Wherever it was, Sasuke swore that he would have his revenge on them. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard an overly energetic shout, drawing his attention. He turned and watched as a young man with a glossy black bowl cut hair style addressed a man who was possibly the same age as him, Sasuke couldn't tell because of the mask covering the lower half of his face, with silver, gravity-defying hair and a black eye patch over his left eye. He continued to watch as the miniature version of bowl-cut guy made his own declaration, something about 'eternal rivals', his directed towards the miniature version of the silver-haired man with the exception of the boy's shaggy instead of gravity-defying hair and crimson eyes the same shade as Sasuke's Clan's Sharingan. He watched as both silver-haired males seemed to pause for a moment before they looked up and answered Bowl-cut Guy and his mini-me.

Sasuke watched as Bowl-cut Guy and his mini-me seemed to freeze for a moment before they collapsed to their knees and cried out to the heavens while seemingly trying to rip their hair out in the midst of a suddenly-appearing thunder storm, " **Curse the cool Hatake Attitude!** "

He thought that their performance was sub-par at best and was about to turn away when a woman's shout drew his attention back to the two groups just as Bowl-cut Guy and his mini-me embraced, causing the light of a setting sun shine upon them and a beach seemed to appear under their feet. Sasuke only said one thing before he was rendered unconscious by the sight, "So pretty."

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know, this chapter's been so long in coming that many of you wanted to find me and run me down like Frankenstein's monster, but hey the chapter's here so you can put away your torches and pitchforks now... please? Pretty please? Don't make me get the hose!**

 **No, I don't intend to bash Sasuke through this story, but I just felt like having a little bit of fun. I am planning on Sasuke being pretty close to cannon in the first part, but with my own twist. Which will lead to plenty of opportunities for me to leave him a little black and blue (*Author rubs his hands together eagerly as an evil grin spreads across his face*), but whether I redeem him or kill him is still up in the air.**

 **I am planning on one more chapter before Naruto and his classmates go to the Academy. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. (*Author lets out an evil chuckle*)**

 **As always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
